Ain't It Fun
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: Natalie Michaels has made her way onto the main roster, looking to make an impact. Along the way, she makes some of the best friends and catches the eye of one of the top superstars. Prequel to Entitled To Overcome.
1. Enchanted To Meet You

**A/N: I randomly wanted to start AJ and Natalie's path before Entitled To Overcome. I really miss the 2016-2017 brand split, so I wanted to work with some of that time frame too. I know that I gave some backstory in Entitled To Overcome, but I wanted write about Natalie's experience before the ETO era. I'm really bad for starting another story, but sometimes your urges take over. This story won't be too terribly long. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR THAT IS MENTIONED THROUGHOUT THIS STORY!**

* * *

**AIN'T IT FUN  
**Chapter 1: Enchanted To Meet You

* * *

Natalie Michaels arrived in the Canadian Air Tire Center in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. Tonight she would be making her main roster debut. There was a lot of speculation on her main roster debut being imminent, but Natalie was going to keep everyone speculating. Everyone would get their answer tonight.

She rolled her light blue rolling suitcase behind her and smiled and greeted everyone she passed. She seemed all calm on the exterior, but on the interior; her nerves were shot to pieces. This would be the time for her to prove if she could hang with best and if she was worthy for a spot on the main roster among some of the most talented guys and girls in the world.

She wanted to look as professional as possible while dressing appropriate for the cool fall weather in Canada. She was wearing a long sleeved cream metallic pintucked peasant top with floral print on it that would remind someone of fall, a mustard yellow faux-suede skirt paired with a pair of caramel sheer tights and brown ankle boots. Her medium long blonde hair was down in natural waves and her makeup was done to give her a natural look.

She entered the women's locker room, stuck her suitcase in a cubby and was greeted instantly by Carmella, who was one of her colleagues in during their tenure in NXT. Natalie thought Carmella could be considered a good friend, but everybody knew that Bayley was Carmella's best friend. After all, they had the best friend couple name: Bay-Mella. "Hey, Natalie! Welcome to the main roster."

"Thanks, Mella," Natalie smiled. "It's kind of surreal being on the main roster."

"It was kind of inevitable that you were going to be promoted. You were undoubtedly one of the best wrestlers."

"I appreciate that. It's going to be great working alongside you again."

"So, how nervous are you right now?" Carmella wondered.

"On a scale of one to ten, I'm a one-hundred," Natalie chuckled. "I'm scared that I'm not going to be good enough for the main roster. It's a little harder to get accepted by the WWE Universe on the main roster as opposed to the NXT faithful."

Carmella placed a comforting hand on Natalie's shoulder. "You're Natalie Michaels. Show people that."

"That's my worst fear," Natalie sighed and ran a hand through her wavy blonde locks. "I am afraid that people are going to judge me on the fact that I'm Shawn Michaels' daughter and won't give me the time of day."

"You're Natalie Michaels. You are the complete package," Carmella assured. "You're beautiful, passionate, and talented. You're a freaking triple threat."

Natalie giggled. "Thank you, Mella."

"NATALIE!" Natalie heard her name being yelled out and turned around to see Alexa Bliss running towards her. "You're joining us on Smackdown?" Alexa enveloped Natalie in a hug.

"I sure am," Natalie answered.

"That's great. It's going to be awesome sharing a locker room with you again."

"Thanks, Lex," Natalie smiled. "I have missed sharing a locker room with you. I'm excited to be one of your co-workers on the main roster now."

"Me too. I hope we'll be able to wrestle each other at some point."

Natalie nodded. "Same here."

"Well if isn't my worst enemy?" Nattie teased. Natalie and Nattie would be feuding for the next two weeks heading into Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. There are plans for them to be the first women involved in a tables, ladders, and chairs match. "I'm looking forward to our quick and intense feud."

"Me too, Nattie. It'll be an honor to feud with you on the main roster."

"You ready for your debut?" The third generation Hart wondered.

"I'm ready but nervous," The second generation Michaels replied. "But, I think all my nerves will dissipate whenever the segment actually happens."

"You got this, Natalie." Nattie rubbed Natalie's shoulder soothingly. "Everything will go smoothly."

"You're right," Natalie smiled. "So, should we go over our segment together real quick?"

"Sure; good idea." Nattie lead Natalie out of the women's locker room and through the hallway to pick up their scripts for the show. They walked through catering and passed the table that was occupied by AJ Styles and Nikki Bella. She waved at them and smiled. Nikki smiled and waved back while AJ merely nodded his head in greeting.

* * *

Nikki Bella had became good friends with AJ Styles since her return from Summerslam. It amused her how the WWE champion was mesmerized by the newest addition to the Smackdown roster. His eyes were still lingering in the direction that Natalie had followed Nattie. AJ had been single since right before his Royal Rumble debut in January, so it intrigued Nikki that AJ seemed to be interested in someone, especially a beauty like Natalie Michaels. "AJ, are you in love with our newest lovely addition to the Smackdown roster?"

The Phenomenal One's face turned bright red and The Bella Twin giggled. "No. I was just making sure she made it there safely because she is newer and she might have gotten lost."

"She was following Nattie; so she wouldn't have got lost." Nikki rolled her eyes. "Let's face it: you're enamored with Natalie Michaels. You should talk to her."

"Yeah, right. She's Shawn Michaels' daughter, she wouldn't want to waste her time talking to me," AJ scoffed. "She probably wants to hang out with someone her own age instead of a recently divorced forty year old."

"Are you insecure?" Nikki wondered. "And if you are, you have no reason to be. You have a lot to offer, AJ. Any woman would be lucky to have you." The brunette placed a hand on AJ's shoulder. "I think you should talk to her and see how it goes. I've heard through the grapevine that she's single and she's one of the kindest people you could ever know."

The WWE champion huffed. "I guess I'm just nervous. I haven't pursued a woman in so long; it's like I need an instruction guide or something."

"Just introduce yourself and welcome her to the main roster," The San Diego resident advised.

"That's easier said than done."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "That's because it is easy."

"Okay, Nicole, I'll talk to Natalie during the show."

"Great!" Nikki beamed. "Let me know how it goes." The Bella Twin got up from the table and patted the WWE champion on the back before walking to get ready for the show.

AJ let out a sigh. He needed to find a way to introduce himself to Natalie Michaels without looking like an idiot.

* * *

Natalya was walking backstage after being defeated by Smackdown women's champion: Becky Lynch. The third generation woman appeared to be frustrated, but that frustration quickly turned into one of shock. The camera zoomed in on a debuting Natalie Michaels and The Ottawa, Ontario WWE Universe popped for the second generation woman. She was dressed in a white pullover crop sweater, white midrise skinny jeans with holes at the knees, and beige tiramisu high heel sandals. Her makeup was done to give her a more natural look with light brown eyeshadow and pink lipgloss. Her medium length blonde hair was half up with the half down in natural waves.

The two women stared at each other and the WWE universe was eating it up. "Hello, Nattie, you're just the person I wanted to see," Natalie said. "I just wanted to let you know that you did splendid last night at the Survivor Series pay-per-view. You really stepped up for your team whenever Nikki got ambushed."

"Thanks, Natalie, I appreciate that," Natalya smiled. "That's why I should've been captain in the first place. I would've never let down the team like Nikki Bella did. I mean she's my friend and all, but I even know that Nikki can be unreliable."

"That's kind of ironic that you mention unreliable. It seems like to me that you're an unreliable friend."

Natalya scoffed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I was backstage at Survivor Series last night and I know what you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Natalie."

"It's okay, I won't expose you for the fraud of a friend and person that you are. Everybody will find out soon enough."

"What is with you Michaels' and spreading lies about the Hart family?" The crowd ooo'd at Natalya's question.

"I know how you're so obsessed with leaching off your family's legacy, but I am not inheriting the same traits that my Dad did to get to the top; no offense to him," Natalie replied. "I am not going to spread propaganda about you to raise my stock. I know what I saw last night and you know what I am talking about. It'll eventually get out, so I'm not worried about that. I just wanted to tell you to your face that what you did to Nikki at Survivor Series was terrible and that she deserves a better friend than you."

"I know why you really confronted me," Natalya stated. "You want to make a name at the expense of me. Just like your Daddy Shawn did with my Uncle Bret."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You're so delusional. You will do anything to mention any of your family because that's the only way you will be relevant. I am more than capable of making my own legacy. I just so happen to have a WWE Hall Of Famer as my Dad. I'm proud of it, but that doesn't mean I am going to leach off his legacy to help me get to the top. I want to prove that I belong here because of my talent and passion."

"We all know you're only here because your Daddy called up his best friend, Hunter, because his daughter needed a job. You're irrelevant and there's no place for you on the roster."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black. Nattie, you haven't been relevant since 2010." Natalya who was now offended, slapped Natalie in the face.

Natalie speared Natalya into one of the nearest tables and laid down punches left and right. Natalya kicked Natalie in the abdomen and shoved her into one of the ladders that were propped nearby. Natalya attempted to ram Natalie's face into the ladder, but Natalie countered and rammed Natalya's face into the ladder.

Officials and General Manager, Daniel Bryan broke up the catfight between Natalie and Natalya. "Ladies, that is enough!" The crowd booed because they still wanted to see the ladies brawl backstage. "I can already tell that you two are going to have problems, so I am going to solve the problem before it gets out of hand. Since you two like to use tables and ladders, at TLC - it'll be you two in the first ever women's tables, ladders, and chairs match. And the winner will get bragging rights on superiority on the Michaels or Hart Legacy." The audience cheered in satisfaction of the match.

Natalie smiled. "Sounds great. I am all about trying to make history and I am going to create my own legacy."

"I'm going to prove that my family is much more superior than yours."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. You're always talking about your family, why can't you do something for yourself for a change?"

"I'll do something for myself, I will end your career before it can even start," Natalya smirked. "So, I would worry more about that instead of worrying about what you thought you saw last night at Survivor Series."

"I'm not worried about that Nattie, because like I said earlier, Nikki is going to find about what you did and how you're a fraud of a friend and person. How you're treating me now is exactly how you treat her but worse because you did it behind her back."

"Alright, let's go, Natalya," Daniel said. Natalya huffed and was escorted by officials to the locker room area. Daniel looked at Natalie, who had an intense look on her face. "So, welcome to Smackdown, Natalie!" The crowd laughed and Natalie let out a dry laugh.

* * *

Natalie was getting ready to head back to the women's locker room when she ran into a muscled figure. She recognized him as current WWE champion: The Phenomenal, AJ Styles. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright," AJ assured. "By the way, welcome to Smackdown!"

"Thank you, I'm grateful to be here." She extended her hand out to AJ. "I'm Natalie Michaels, it's an honor to finally meet you. I'm a huge fan."

The Phenomenal One was flattered to know that the beautiful woman standing before him was a fan of him. "I'm honored."

"I practically jumped out of my seat whenever you won the WWE title at Backlash. I couldn't think of anyone more deserving."

AJ felt his cheeks go hot. He was seriously flattered. "I appreciate that." Everyone was right about Natalie Michaels; she really was a kind person.

"I'm sure you hear that all the time though, so I'm sorry."

Yes, he had heard people tell him that, but not from someone who made his mouth go dry in a span of second with sparkling blue-green eyes and radiating smile. She was certainly one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. He was officially hooked. "Trust me, I am flattered."

"I tend to get starstruck, so please forgive me if I am acting weird or making you feel uncomfortable."

The WWE champion chuckled. "Do you have the tendency to babble?"

Natalie nodded her head. "It's a bad habit."

"I think it's adorable." AJ hadn't expected that to be said out loud. He wanted to punch himself in the throat for flirting with a woman he barely even knew. He probably scared her away.

"Thanks," Natalie blushed. "I should head towards the locker room. It was really nice to meet you, AJ."

"I'll be seeing more of you, right?" The Phenomenal One wondered. He really hoped he would be seeing more of Natalie Michaels around.

"Yep, you can't get rid of me that easy," Natalie teased. "I'll see you around."

Natalie walked towards the women's locker room and her insides were screaming. She had finally met AJ Styles. The best wrestler in the world. The rumors were true about him - he was such a down to earth guy. Natalie hoped that she would see a lot more of him because she was hooked.

If anything: she knew that they could be friends.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I am grateful for any favorites, follows, or reviews. I hope you find something you like about the story. Thanks for taking the time to click on this story and reading. Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. The New Classic

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews for the previous chapter. I appreciate it very much!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR THAT IS MENTIONED THROUGHOUT THIS STORY!**

* * *

**AIN'T IT FUN  
**Chapter 2: The New Classic

* * *

Natalie stood in catering while she was awaiting her contract signing segment with Natalya. She was watching the Dean Ambrose, James Ellsworth, and AJ Styles Ambrose Asylum that was currently taking place. AJ and Dean were doing a great job trash talking on the microphone. Natalie admired Dean's microphone skills, but she felt that AJ was underrated in that category. The WWE champion was more than capable of holding his own.

For the segment for the night, Natalie chose to wear a black cami tucked into dark blue skinny jeans and a black blazer over the cami and teal metallic pumps. Her medium length blonde hair was mainly parted to the left side in soft waves. She was wearing neutral brown eyeshadow with winged eyeliner and red matte lipstick.

The blonde cringed as she watched AJ maul Ellsworth. She knew that AJ had a reputation for protecting his opponents, but he made the beatdown on Ellsworth look brutal with the chairshot to the back as Ellsworth's feet were caught up in the ropes and then an elevated devastating Styles Clash was given to Ellsworth from on top on the steel steps.

The segment ended with a more than focused and confident WWE champion and a number one contender who was furious with how his little friend was just brutalized.

"Natalie, you're need in the gorilla for your segment," one of the producers instructed.

Natalie nodded. "Thank you." She walked to the gorilla where she saw the Phenomenal One pass her without acknowledging her. She frowned as he was out of her eyesight.

"You ready for this contract signing?" Natalya wondered.

Natalie smiled and nodded. "Yes. It's going to be lots of fun."

Natalya's music blared. "See you out there." Natalya disappeared through the curtain. Natalie watched on the screen in the gorilla as Natalya made her entrance. The third generation Hart family member was dressed in a black sweater, black skinny jeans, and black ankle booties. Her hair was in it's usual half bun and her makeup looked exquisite; per usual. Natalie admired at how confident Natalya was whenever she walked to the ring.

Pretty soon, 'I Am The Fire' started playing and Natalie appeared in her onscreen character as she made her way through the curtain and in front of the WWE Universe. She was welcomed with a warm reception from the WWE Universe. She slapped the hands of the fans on the way to the ring until she made it to the ring, where she entered through the bottom rope. She looked at Nattie with pity in her blue-green eyes. It was time for the contract signing to officially begin.

* * *

"Natalie... Natalya..." Renee Young motioned her head to the lady she was saying the name of. "In just five days at TLC, you two women will be competing in the first ever women's TLC match. What are your thoughts heading into this Sunday? Natalie, you can go first."

Natalie raised the microphone up to her lips, but didn't have a chance to speak because Natalya interjected. "Renee, I have been here a lot longer, so I deserve to go first. It's typical for a Michaels to get chosen over a member of the Hart family."

"Nattie, there you go always bringing up your family any chance you get." Natalie rolled her eyes. "That's honestly the only way for you to stay relevant."

"I would watch your mouth, Natalie," Natalya threatened.

"What are you going to do, Nattie?" Natalie questioned.

Natalya threw the microphone at Natalie and then took her down with a tackle. The women brawled back and forth until they crashed onto the ringside floor. Natalya lifted Natalie up by the hair and shoved her into the table that was set up on the ramp. Nattie lifted a dazed Natalie on the table and continuously beat her head into the table.

Nattie got Natalie off the table and tried to throw her into a table loaded with chairs. but Natalie countered and Natalya was dunked onto the table. The chairs went flinging as Natalya slid across the table. Natalie straddled Natalya and hit her with some forearms across the face before picking her up off the ground and shoving her into another table.

Natalie had full momentum and tried spearing Nattie on the table, but her momentum was used against her as she was stab in the abdomen with a chair. Natalie clutched her abdomen and was struck in the back with a chair twice and she went to the ground.

Natalya boasted to the crowd and the crowd booed the third generation woman. Whenever Nattie decided to turn around, she met with a sweet chin music courtesy of Natalie Michaels. Natalya wobbled back and landed on a table near the top of the ramp. Natalie smirked as the wheels turned in her head. She was wanting to make a name for herself before the pay-per-view and she thought of the best way to get herself noticed.

Natalie took off her pumps and climbed up a ladder. The crowd cheered as Natalie got higher on the ladder.

"What is Natalie thinking about?" Tom Phillips wondered.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look too good for Nattie," David Otunga stated.

"If Natalie had any common sense, she wouldn't do what I think she's fixing to do!" JBL exclaimed. "She's going to hurt herself before she even has a chance to show the WWE Universe her potential."

Natalie was on the very top of the ladder. She dived down from the ladder and landed a diving senton onto Natalya. The crowd popped as the table broke into two pieces. Natalya was knocked out in-between the two halves on the table and Natalie was sprawled out onto the side beside her opponent for TLC.

"MAMA MIA! NATALIE JUST DIVED OFF THE LADDER ONTO NATALYA!" Mauro Ranallo exclaimed.

The WWE Universe was still cheering for the spot. There was also a chant of "Natalie" ringing out throughout the University of South Carolina coliseum. The WWE Universe were more than likely going to be aware of who Natalie Michaels was heading into the TLC pay-per-view.

* * *

Natalie was in the trainer's room icing her back. She was happy about the reception her and Nattie's segment had gotten. She didn't have the chance to look at her phone yet, so she wasn't sure what the fans online thought.

The door opened and Nikki Bella appeared in Natalie's sight. The brunette had a friendly smile on her face as she walked to the blonde. Nikki occupied the empty chair beside the trainer's table Natalie was occupying. "You're trending number one on twitter, Natalie, congratulations." Nikki pulled out her phone and showed Natalie on twitter that she was indeed trending at number one.

Natalie felt her heart palpitating. She never thought in her wildest dreams she would ever trend at number one, much less at the start of her main roster career. "Thanks for showing me that."

"You're welcome," Nikki responded. "I know we know each other, but haven't spoke much - but if you need anything just let me know."

"I appreciate that."

"I have something to ask you... you can say no if you want to."

Natalie furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my travel partner for the next loop?"

Natalie was stunned. Nikki Bella wanted to travel with her? Natalie figured Nikki would be traveling with Nattie. Whenever Cena wasn't around Natalie heard that Nikki would travel with Nattie or even Dean and Renee.

"Uh, yeah, sure. That sounds like a plan."

The Bella twin clapped her hands together. "Great! We can just use your rental."

"Okay," Natalie nodded. "Do I have time to change before we leave the arena please?"

"Of course."

Natalie groaned as she got off the trainer's table. "I'm going to feel so wonderful in the morning."

"That senton off the ladder was insane. That was really impressive."

Natalie smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Nikki smiled.

Nikki followed Natalie out of the trainer's room and they walked to the women's locker room so Natalie could get changed into something more casual for the next drive.

* * *

Natalie came out out of the women's locker room wearing a gray knitted sweater, blue distressed skinny jeans, and white converse. Her hair was in a ponytail and she went ahead and wiped off her makeup. Nikki was waiting for her in an outfit that was more dressed down than Natalie was used to seeing for the The Bella twin. Nikki was wearing a black pullover sweater, black leggings, and black and white adidas. Her makeup was still on and her curls were still in tact.

"Ready to go?" Nikki inquired.

"I'm ready if you are."

The women grabbed their rolling suitcases and headed out of the building. On the way out, Nikki was making conversation with Natalie. "So, how are you liking it so far?"

"Everyone has been nice so far... It is a little bit intimidating appearing in front of thousands of people though."

"I have heard so many good things about you, especially from our WWE champion."

AJ Styles said good things about her? She found that intriguing. "What has our WWE champion said about me?" She was definitely curious.

"He said that you were talented and that you definitely were going to be a force to be reckoned with," Nikki responded.

"Wow!" Natalie exclaimed. "That really means a lot coming from him."

"I found his eyes glued to the monitors backstage during your segment with Nattie."

Natalie blushed. "Well then..." She wasn't quite sure how to respond.

Nikki looked over at Natalie and giggled. "Awe, you're blushing, that's so cute!"

"I'm just shocked that he watched my segment..."

"He definitely has his eyes on you, Natalie."

Whether Nikki was kidding with her or not, Natalie found it hard to fathom that the WWE champion would ever want to watch her in any sort of capacity, especially since he couldn't pass her fast enough in the gorilla earlier. They finally made it to the rental vehicle and Natalie got in the driver's seat while Nikki got in the passenger's seat.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**


End file.
